


Burial

by DrGairyuki



Series: REW V [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Awesome, Blood, Blood and Violence, Buried Alive, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Music, Other, Some Humor, Some Plot, Song Lyrics, Sweet, Violence, Women Being Awesome, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A epilogue (of sort) to REW V...





	Burial

It was a few days after the three women got rid of their problems. Ruby was just driving down the dirt road in Cerritus Hill in a SUV that she stole from some guy called Shad on the highway, which was an Albany Cavalcade, minding her own business, when she heard something on the other side of the hill she was driving beside right now, like shouting.

"LET ME GO!"

Curious of what is going on and having nothing else to do right now, Ruby decide to check it out as she drove the Cavalcade onto the hill and toward the top until she got there and got out of the car. There, she saw two faunus; one Dog Faunus and one Deer faunus, with one Bunny Faunus tied up and a truck, a Karin Rebel, were digging some sort of grave... well, one of them, the dog faunus, with his shovel, while the rabbit faunus was struggle to get out of her bounds as the two faunus talk to each other.

"Don't stop, keep digging!" The deer faunus said.

"What do you think i'm doing?!" The dog faunus yelled at his friend in annoyance as he shouted sarcastically at him. "OH, if you're such an expert, WHY DO YOU GIVE ME A HAND HERE?!"

"We've only got one shovel and you need the exercise!"

"You won't get away with this!" The rabbit faunus said to her kidnappers.

Decide that she was in the mood to save a stranger, which was rare, Ruby got out her assault rifle and walk down the hill and on edge of it where she can be seen by the two faunus. The insane halfbreed got what she wanted when the two faunus saw her on top of the hill.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHE GOT A-"

However, Ruby didn't let him finish his sentence before the insane halfbreed shot down and kill the deer faunus with her assault rifle before she shot down his buddy dog faunus, killing him as well. "You guys are really pathetic." Ruby comment at this to herself. That was when she heard the rabbit faunus call out to her.

"Can you get me out of these?"

Ruby ran down the hill... to grab the money off of the dead faunus first and then went over to the tie-up rabbit faunus. The insane hybrid cut off the tape around the rabbit faunus' hands and legs with a knife, freeing her.

"Oh, thank god." The rabbit faunus said as she got up from the ground to speak to her savior, which Ruby isn't exactly. "I thought I was dead for sure. I don't even know where the hell we are." She decide to ask her insane halfbreed of a savior. "You couldn't give me a ride, won't you?"

"No, you can walk." Ruby said... only to laugh before she told the rabbit faunus. "Only kidding! Too soon? Come on."

Soon, Ruby and the rabbit faunus she saved got into the two dead faunus' Rebel and immediately drove toward the main road before the rabbit faunus spoke. "This is a nightmare. I kept telling her it wasn't safe anymore. I gotta make a call." The rabbit faunus said before she got out her scrollphone to call her girlfriend before she spoke to her. "Coco, you need to send Fox to come and get me." She said before she answered. "Yes, right now! I was just 10 seconds away from getting whacked. Tell Fox to meet me in Lilacwood Hills. We gotta get out of here, anywhere. Okay, bye and I love you." The rabbit faunus said to her girlfriend on her scrollphone just as they got onto the main road before she put her scrollphone away and told Ruby. "Okay, I got a guy coming for me. Lilacwood Hills." After getting away from Cerritus Hill a considerable distant in the Rebel, the rabbit faunus decide to speak to her savior. "Monty, this is so messed up. Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"Ah, well, based on my quick read of the situation, you would have been buried alive." Ruby deadpan.

"Those sick son of bitches."

As they drove down the road for a bit, Ruby decide to ask the rather obvious question. "What was that all about?"

"Just my girlfriend, as usual." The rabbit faunus deadpan.

"That was your girlfriend?" Ruby ask confused.

"What? No! She's a tiger faunus like her mom!" The rabbit faunus stated... before she spoke to her savior. "I shouldn't really say, but what does it matter now... you're in the life, right? You can't handle youself like you did and not be in the life, right? My name is Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." She said, revealing herself to be Velvet, before she then ask Ruby. "Have you heard of Cacao Khan, most of her friend and me call her just Coco?"

"Mmmmm... can't say I have." Ruby answered as she continue to drive down the road... before she give another one. "Unless you're talking about Sienna's daughter."

"The daughter of Sienna Khan, the tiger faunus? Yeah. Don't you watch the news? She was Ghira's the leader of the White Fang, right-hand woman before he was killed. The one who more or less help him run the White Fang before she've resigned after he was killed 10 years ago?" Velvet ask before she told Ruby and explain it to her. "No? Well, that's my girlfriend Coco's mom. Mother of the year. She was originally a serious extremist for Faunus right, but when Adam Taurus killed Ghira and took over the White Fang from his dead corpse, she realized that he was the personification of her ideal and when she saw that, she wasn't happy of what she saw and immediately resign from her position and left the White Fang before they slowly collapse for over 10 years. When the news that Adam Taurus was murdered got out, Coco's and my own family had to go into hiding and move out west as the die-hard sympathizers and supporters of the White Fang organzation were looking for and murdering anyone who was even remotely responsable for Adam's death, connected or not. One day, you're living the good life with zero care in the world, and then the next thing ya know, you're laying low and moving around in safehouses in places where no one comes looking."

"... And, uh, your friends back there?" Ruby ask.. as she knew that _she_ was the one who killed Adam, as she continue to drive the Rebel to Lilacwood Hills.

"Just the latest in the long line of White Fang sympathizers and supporters who want to hurt the Khans." Velvet explained. "So it's kinda hard to be in the open with anyone being White Fang sympathizers and supporters. So Coco is forced to hide from outside view of anyone who want to kill her and her mom while i'm on the outside, dealing with the consquences of this, due to the circumstances out of control. I heard the White Fang organization take revenge on anyone who dare to go oppose them, but I never thought they take it to this level, acting if they are a cult."

"Whereas you seem to be the soul of discretion." Ruby noted.

"What's there to hide anymore? It's all out there." Velvet said as she told Ruby about it. "They even wanted me to do a reality show. 'Wises Bitches', girlfriends of former members forced to cat-fight in Hooker. But of course, Sienna wouldn't let them. She knew that her daughter was protective of me. Coco was always been a mommy's girl to her."

"Could've fooled me." Ruby deadpan.

"You wait till Coco and her mom hear about this." Velvet said before the rabbit faunus then told the insane halfbreed with a smile on her face about this. "They'll flip their shit, seriously. Everyone those two hick ever talked to's gonna get hit." She said, smiling about this. The cute rabbit faunus remember that she forget to ask her savior's name and immediately ask her. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Ruby Rose Branwen." Ruby said before she ask with a raise eyebrow. "Why? Am I on their hit list too? That would seem on the unfair side."

"What?! No, they gonna want to know who saved my life." Velvet quickly stated, defending Ruby, as she told her. "You'll be made right for this, I promise."

"Whatever the code dictates." Ruby bluntly said as she shrug before she put on the radio and listen to a song called Madonna - Crazy For You, which they listen as they silently drove down the road in the Rebel:

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEygTz-9-SU))

[Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

I see you through the smokey air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare

You're so close but still a world away

What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we meet, no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move

Every breath I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss You'll feel it in my kiss because

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you

Crazy for you

Crazy for you

Crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you]

The song was then finished before they see a SUV on the soft shoulder of Lilacwood Hills.

"That's Fox, Coco's guy." Velvet said before the rabbit faunus got out of the Rebel and told Ruby. "Thank you again. I won't forgot this." With that statement, she went to Fox's SUV and got in before they drove away.

Shrugging at this, Ruby decide to drive away in the Rebel to do something else, like maybe kidnapping a hitchhiker or two...

* * *

 

[A few days later...]

Ruby was driving down the road in her custom truck, Crescent Rose Beowolf, somewhere on the Island of Patch, minding her own business as usual, before her scrollphone ranged and pull it out, revealing someone by "6115550182" on it. Suspicous with a raised eyebrow, she decide to answer her scrollpone and ask of who it is. "Who's this?"

" _It's Velvet Scarlatina. You know, the bunny rabbit girl who nearly attended her own funeral at Pineman Bay?_ " Velvet joked through Ruby's scrollphone.

"How could I forget?" Ruby deadpan.

" _Coco and her mom wanted to make sure you were look after._ " Velvet said before she then told Ruby. " _Now there's some money being wired to your account right now. Now I gotta get off the line. Thank you again._ "

With that, Velvet cut off her call, just as $600000 came into the insane halfbreed's account. Giving a blank expression before she grin at this, Ruby put away her phone before she drive toward Red Dead, her home...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, here's the thing, I wanted to do this, but I never found the time to do it and never did it. However, since there's going to be a long wait between REW V and the next one that i'm planning on doing in the series, I figure I do this as a appetizer.  
> So... why did I choose Crosshares (Coco Adel X Velvet Scarlatina)? Well... since this version of Remnant is a such a hellhole of a world (without the grimm being there, mind you), I decide to spare them from suffering in this crapsack world by giving them a way out, only because I like it enough to spare them from it.  
> Originally, I was planning doing another chapter of MYML today, but I couldn't and so I decide to post tomorrow... Welp, that's it! Bye!


End file.
